Cultivation/Body Transformation
Information The physical aspect of a warrior's body refinement. Process * To undergo body transformation is to refine the body through True Essence, meaning that one has to endure the screeching pain of refining one's organs and bones to the point that it becomes tough and thoroughly washed. And then you can piss on some more bricks and towels Eight Inner Hidden Gates * Using the Eight Trigrams to correspond with the movement of the Nine Celestial Bodies, one could open up eight gates within their bodies. * The difficulty of opening the last four of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates was much higher than opening the first four. In particular, the Gate of Life and the Gate of Death. Those were the two hardest gates to open! * In the Divine Realm, there were many lofty and heaven-gifted geniuses of the greatest sects that dual cultivated in body and essence. But even for them, once they encountered these last two gates they would find it far too difficult to open them. Of course, after the Gate of Death, the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace were on a completely different level of difficulty. One didn’t need just heavenly materials, but they also needed comprehensions of the ‘Dao’. * If one desired to dual cultivate body and energy, they would have to start from a period when their cultivation was at an extremely low point. Otherwise, if they cultivated to Life Destruction and their physical body was transformed into a spirit body, they would be unable to practice body transformation any longer. This was because the bodily matrix would’ve already changed. * The body transformation path conflicts with Life Destruction. After body transformation, crossing Life Destruction becomes extremely difficult. As for the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace that follow the Eight Inner Hidden Gates, that is impossible. If one cannot break through the most essential Nine stars of the dao palace, then the effects of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates will be minimized when one reaches the late Divine Lord realm. It can almost be ignored afterward. Body Refinement Stages Body Refinement Details Trivia Basic * In the end, pain was simply a response produced by the body. When one’s body transformation technique reached an extremely high boundary, one was able to control their body and thus control the pain they felt. * It was impossible for an essence gathering system martial artist to have the bodily strength of a body transformation system martial artist. But, if they poured enough true essence into their weapon, they could also similarly stimulate the movement of their weapon, no matter how heavy it was. The only disadvantage would be that they would lack the flexibility of a body transformation martial artist. * A human’s regenerative ability was limited. Even if a body transformation martial artist reached an extremely high boundary and the power of their blood energy was incomparably formidable, it was still impossible for them to instantly restore their wounds. Eight Gates of Hidden Celestial Stems * After reaching the six of the Eight Gates, one has already stepped into a high boundary, This was a high boundary found in the ancient texts – skin as fragrant as flowers, as pleasant as a lotus, untainted by water. After a martial artist reached this boundary, only when their life was coming to an end and the fires of their life were nearly extinguished and their appearance started to decline would this sort of phenomenon gradually fade away. This also meant that their body was aging and they would no longer have a perfect spirit body. * Gate of Life and the Gate of Death. Those two gates were called the true tests of life or death. Although they belonged to the Eight Inner Hidden Gates, they were actually equal to half a large boundary each. If one wished to rush through the Gates of Life and Death, that wasn’t something that was able to be accomplished overnight. * In the Celestial Tyrant Manual, it was written that if one wished to attack the Gates of Life and Death, there needed to be two kinds of pills. To attack the Gate of Life, one required the Esoteric Immortality Pill, and to attack the Gate of Death, one required the Esoteric Mortality Pill. Nine Stars of Dao Palace * Nine Stars of the Dao Palace - with it, one could break through the limits of the body and reach an even higher level of strength. That is simply a legendary realm, a realm that defies the will of the heavens! * To enter even the most rudimentary level, one must accumulate enough blood vitality to the point of completion. ** At this time Lin Ming had already fully connected the thresholds of life and death, and the Gate of Life and the Gate of Death were also fully opened. The complete Eight Inner Hidden Gates released, and now with no place to go, this blood vitality began to impact Lin Ming’s body. In that moment, all of Lin Ming’s blood vitality seemed as if it wanted to gather together into a bead. Such a strange occurrence caused Lin Ming’s body to tremble. Everything fell into darkness, then, he felt himself suddenly arrive in a completely black space. Above this space were nine stars, each one shining down with radiant starlight, their splendor illuminating Lin Ming’s body. Nine stars hung high in the heavens, their starlight shining down without end. Their brilliance was like a rushing river, galloping forwards through the universe. As long as one’s accumulations were great enough, they could reverse the Laws and break through this ultimate barrier. * Nine Stars Dao Palace levels may cause a hint of divine intervention. * A principle fundamental to human cultivation but sealed away 3.6 billion years ago in present time by the Totem Level Devil, Famine. * The details about the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace are called the Nine Star Art. According to this bone slip, after one practices the Nine Star Art and truly opens of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, a martial artist can commune with the world around them, just like an essence gathering martial artist can. They can galvanize a type of energy using the world Laws. This energy is called astral essence Category:Body Transformation System